¿Qué siente Hanabi?
by Ms. Yo-yo
Summary: Porque todos conocen la historia del ninja rubio, la de su hermana y la de su clan, pero alguien se preguntó alguna vez: ¿qué siente Hanabi?


Disclaimer: los personajes usados en esta historia no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning: posible OoC. Historia ubicada en los créditos de _The Last._ One-shot.

Summary: Porque todos conocen la historia del ninja rubio, la de su hermana y la de su clan, pero alguien se preguntó alguna vez: _¿qué siente, Hanabi?_

 **¿Qué siente Hanabi?**

 _By: Ms. Yo-yo_

La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas estaba de fiesta. Hoy, se vestía de gala para dar su mejor cara a los invitados extranjeros y recibirlos con amabilidad y gentileza entre la calle principal, que parecía tener más vida que antes. Definitivamente la paz era gloriosa después de la terrible guerra que había golpeado como nunca a las Cinco Grandes Naciones.

Konoha abrazaba a sus hijos en una hermosa tarde veraniega, a puesta de sol; donde aquella tan imponente y reconocida tierra era anfitriona de la celebridad más importante del año: la boda del salvador del mundo shinobi, Naruto Uzumaki, con una de las mujeres más bellas del País del Fuego, Hinata Hyuga.

Una sencilla fiesta en compañía de amigos cercanos y familiares era lo que querían los novios. ¡¿Qué les pasa?! ¡Pero por supuesto que no! Eso tenía que celebrarse en grande. Y ninguno de los dos pudo hacer cambiar de opinión a Lord Hiashi Hyuga. Todos tenían que ser testigos de la unión. Incluso los que ya no estaban con ellos en presencia.

Hanabi Hyuga cargaba una foto de su difunto primo, Neji Hyuga, el genio de Konoha, sobre la mesa, apartada de toda la festividad, sumida en sus pensamientos. No hace mucho su hermana era vergüenza para su padre y su clan, no lo decía ella, sino su mismo padre. ¿Quién diría que ella sería el motivo de levantarse del rubio durante la invasión de Pain? ¿Qué ella se enfrentaría en persona a él por defenderlo? ¿En qué momento creció tanto, como shinobi y como persona? Ya no era la misma niña asustadiza que conocía.

Ella no estuvo presente ese día. Aunque lo estuviera no hubiera combatido, por su seguridad, por la seguridad de la heredera de la casa Byakugan. Le daba rabia saber que su hermana mayor se había enfrentado al peligro con su nueva técnica. Técnica que había perfeccionado gracias a la ayuda de Neji. Y ella, aun sin poder lograr la técnica ancestral de su familia. Le parecía extraño que él mismo entrenara con ella cuando en una ocasión intento asesinarla. Se ayudaban mutuamente y protegían siempre. Se suponía que él tendía que cuidar con su vida a la heredera del clan, Hinata ya no lo era, ¿por qué la seguía protegiendo? Ellos, a pesar de ser primos, realmente contadas veces se dirigieron la palabra y en cambio, se llevaba mucho mejor con Hinata.

 _Claro, ambos eran ninjas al servicio de la aldea. Ella no_

Ahora estaba vestida con un kimono blanco y una flor adornaba su cabello negro azulado, recibiendo un ramo de rosas de las manitas de una pequeña de cabello negro que era cuidada por su mamá. Vio a Hinata agacharse a su altura y tomarlas con delicadeza, regalarle un beso en la frente a la niña y abrazar a la mujer mayor, quien lloraba y sonreía cual madre orgullosa.

 _Madre._

¿Qué era una madre?

Ella no lo sabía. Había perdido a la suya poco después de haber nacido, tan solo unas semanas. No podía recordar nada de ella, ni su voz, ni su rostro, ni su calor. Nada. Envidio a su hermana por eso; ella si la había escuchado cantar, a ella si la había arropado por las noches, a ella si le había vendado la rodilla cuando se caía, había heredado su cabello, ella si recordaba su amor y el calor de estar entre sus brazos,. Pero también se lo arrebataron así que ellas quedaban a mano.

Aunque a diferencia de ella, su hermana sufrió los desprecios de su padre, la humillación de haber sido derrotada por su pequeña hermanita frente a todo el clan, y sintió el dolor de saber que a su primo no le importaría casi matarla. Pero, ¿y qué? Había ganado el amor de una mujer, mujer que no era su madre pero la quería igual que una. Kurenai Sarutobi, su antigua sensei, velo por ella desde el inicio, cuidándola y defendiéndola, llenando el vacío que ella sentía con sus cuidados y cariños maternales. Incluso su linda hija la quería.

¿Qué tenía su hermana de especial para que todo el mundo la amara?

Sus dos compañeros de equipo siempre la cuidaban del rubio, cuales hermanos mayores celosos. Y que en ese momento estaban dando sus felicitaciones a los recién casados.

Luego de un rato vio que su hermana se tomaba fotos con un grupo de amigas con uno de esos artefactos de moda; _celular_ , o algo así. La rubia de cabello largo sostenía el invento, la pelirosa abrazaba a su hermana y la chica de dos chongos en su cabello, aquella que sabía le llamaba la atención a su primo, hacía un gesto con la mano.

 _Amigas._

¿Qué era una amiga?

Ella no lo sabía. Pasaba mucho tiempo entrenando para superarse que nunca se había dado el tiempo de pasear por los puestos de comida o deambular por las tiendas de ropa. Eso sin contar que comenzó a retomar sus estudios a una edad más grande por sus entrenamientos con su padre. Varias veces vio a los de la generación de su hermana en su casa o tirados por ahí platicando. Parecían un grupo muy unido. Pero ella era la heredera de su clan, no tenía tiempo que perder con adolescentes con cambios hormonales. Debía entrenar, más y más, para cubrir las expectativas de su padre, de su abuelo, de su clan, de toda la aldea y no dudaba que también de su propia hermana. Después de todo, ella le había arrebatado su lugar en la familia, el trono que le correspondía lo gano Hanabi a la fuerza. Y durante un tiempo se sintió culpable de ello, que su padre la considerara una fracaso y la hubiera desheredado, sin importarle los riesgos de ponerla al servicio de la Hoja como genin. Pero si Hinata no podía defender el clan, ella tenía que hacerlo.

Aplausos y bullero inundaron el salón cuando su ahora cuñado y su hermana compartieron un tierno y corto beso frente a sus invitados. El flash de las fotos le cegaban la vista y los gritos la aturdían. ¡Era solo un beso! No había gran cosa en eso. Todos los amigos de Hinata, o la mayoría estaban en relaciones casi serias, besarse no era nada del otro mundo.

¿Qué se sentía besarse?

Ella no lo sabía. Se sonrojo inmediatamente ante este pensamiento tan poco propio de ella.

― ¿Se encuentra bien?

Hanabi sintió las manos tibias de Natsu sobre sus cachetes y su frente.

―Esta colorada, Hanabi-sama. ¿Tiene fiebre? ¿Le duele la cabeza? ¿Siente nauseas, mareos o vómitos?

Hanabi se rió por la exageración de su tutora.

―No, nada de eso. Estoy…

―Iré por un vaso de agua, por favor no se mueva de aquí, Hanabi-sama. Vuelvo en seguida.

Y antes de que la chica pudiera protestar, la mujer ya había desaparecido entre la multitud.

―Parece que nos hemos quedado solos de nuevo―le hablo al retrato de su primo.

Natsu volvió con un vaso de agua fría y una cajita con pastillas para cada síntoma. Y Hinata volvió con ella.

― ¿Te sientes mal, Hanabi-chan?

―No, estoy bien― el líquido con hielo raspo la garganta de la joven. Difícilmente pudo tragarse la pastilla para migraña―.Natsu, exagera.

― ¡Hinata-chan!

El rubio se acercó a la mesa con la mano rascando su nuca.

―Hinata-chan, nos están esperando para hacer el brindis.

―Sí, Naruto-kun, ahora vuelvo. Solo quería ver si Hanabi-chan estaba bien―el rubio volteo a ver a su cuñada que tenía las manos en el regazo sobre las de Natsu.

― ¿Le ocurre algo, Hanabi-sama?

―No es nada.

―Si se siente mal otra vez no dude en decírnoslo― dijo Naruto mostrando sus dientes en una sonrisa cálida.

―Arigato.

―Te doy una vuelta más tarde― Hinata se arrodilló hasta quedar a la altura de su cabeza y deposito un beso en su frente.

Los recién casados se tomaron las manos y caminaron hacia el resto de los invitados, que tenían una copa en mano. La alzaron al mismo tiempo y aplaudieron el joven amor de la feliz pareja. Su padre se mantenía un poco más alejado de toda la atención.

―Bueno, Neji, el rubio nos ganó. Se llevó a Hinata-chan.

* * *

Por la madrugada, de vuelta a la mansión Hyuga, Hanabi estaba sentada en el suelo mientras Natsu le cepillaba el pelo café con suavidad.

―Se ve cansada, Hanabi-sama.

―Solo quiero dormir.

La mujer le sujeto el pelo en una coleta baja con una goma, después la ayudo con su kimono y el pijama.

―Me hubiera gustado que mamá estuviera aquí― dijo la oji-perla sin expresión mientras se metía entre las sabanas de su cama.

―Ella debe estar orgullosa de ustedes― Natsu guardo la ropa de Hanabi, dejo un vaso con agua a un lado de la cama y apago la luz―. Descanse.

Cuando se quedó a oscuras, Hanabi observo la luz de la luna colarse por su ventana. Paseo la vista por su habitación hasta que se quedó clavada en el único recuerdo que tenía de su madre: una foto.

Se separó del colchón y a tientas llego hasta el mueble. La tomo entre sus manos sin darse cuenta que había comenzado a sollozar y la estrecho contra su pecho. Si tan solo su madre viviera, todo habría sido diferente. No solo para ella y su hermana, sino también para su padre. Porque sabía, que aunque su padre nunca lo expresará, jamás lo reconociera abiertamente, su muerte lo había cambiado, lo había endurecido. Una herida que nunca terminaría de cerrar y que compartía con sus hijas, pero él tendría que ser fuerte por su clan y su familia.

Camino descalza entre las sombras de la habitación con la vista nublada por el sutil y contenido llanto. En un segundo, ya estaba estampada contra la madera del piso y pequeños fragmentos de vidrio se le clavaban en la cara.

Hanabi cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando la luz volvió a su campo visual.

― ¡Hanabi-sama!

La puerta de roble se abrió de golpe dejando ver la figura Natsu quien corrió dentro por el estruendoso ruido y con mucho cuidado la ayudo a incorporarse.

― ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Se ha lastimado?

La chica sentía los hilos de sangre derramarse por los cachetes y algunas zonas pegajosas por las lágrimas. Natsu saco de un cajón un botiquín de primeros auxilios, retiro los pedazos de vidrio, baño unos algodoncillos con alcohol y los paso por los puntos. Recogió el vidrio del suelo y seco el agua con una tolla.

― ¿Qué le ocurre?― pregunto la empleada de los Hyuga preocupada al ver la cabeza gacha de Hanabi.

Fijo su vista en el retrato con el protector roto y los saco con delicadeza de los brazos de la castaña.

―No se preocupe, Hanabi-sama, mañana colocaremos la foto en otro marco.

La hermana menor de Hinata, quien había permanecido en silencio desde que había tropezado con la esquina de su cama, se lanzó a los brazos de su tutora y lloro a todo pulmón.

¿Por qué se había sentido así? ¿Por qué creyó durante tanto tiempo que estaba sola?

Su hermana nunca le había guardado rencor por las preferencias de su padre. Ni a ella ni a Hiashi. Siempre había tenido a una amiga en ella.

Ahora tenía a un cuñado carismático y torpe cuidando de su hermana. Sentía que, por alguna extraña razón, aquel niño del que una vez Natsu le advirtió no se acercará a él, ahora la cuidaría también ella como una hermana pequeña.

¿Por qué sintió que nunca había tenido mamá?

Si bien no estaba con ella físicamente, había otra mujer que le brindaba el mismo amor y cariño como lo haría ella. Una mujer que siempre estuvo a su lado, velando por su bienestar y seguridad, que solo quería verla feliz. Que la cuidaba y amaba de igual forma que solo una madre podría.

Esa mujer ahora le estaba acariciando suavemente el pelo sin comprender la situación tratando de calmarla con dulzura y comprensión.

Cuando finalmente dejo fluir todos aquellos sentimientos que guardaba su joven corazón y se tranquilizó un poco, por fin pudo articular palabra.

―Natsu, gracias.

* * *

Hace un milenio que no me pasaba por acá xD  
Pues nada, recientemente vi un capítulo donde salía la historia de las hermanas Hyuga y quede enganchada con el personaje de Natsu y su relación con Hanabi así que me dije, _mm ¿por qué no?_ Y pues aquí el resultado de mi imaginación xD. Trate de ser lo más pegada a la historia y a las personalidades de los personajes, disculpen si quedo muy OoC, pero ojala les guste, porque honestamente yo creo que Natsu ha logrado ganarse un lugarcito en el corazón de Hanabi con su trato maternal. Intente que los sentimientos de Hanabi quedaran los mejor plasmados aquí e intente ponerme en su lugar tras esas diversas situaciones que tuvo con su hermana pero que nunca le tuvo envidia o algo así. Espero y sea de su agrado.

¿Un review? Se aceptan tomatazos.


End file.
